A Fallen Knight
by Leia Avenrose
Summary: She's back. She's ready to take revenge. She's ready to...take over Squall's mind? Whatever happened to the evil Ultimicia taking over Rinoa? Why is she now after Squall? What does he have that she wants that Rinoa doesn't have to give? What will she do?


_Disclaimer:_ I don't own _Final Fantasy VIII©_.... Squaresoft owns it all... poor Squally-wally.... *winks*

_Dedication:_ To all who love Squall Leonhart!! And perhaps Zell and Irvine.... 

_~~~~*~~~~_

~_Shadows of the Past_~

_~~~~*~~~~_

~_Chapter 1_~

_Flash!_

_" Don't go near her! "_

_Flash!_

_" Leave him alone! "_

_Flash!_

_" I'm all alone... "_

_Flash!_

_" I'll be strong, I'm going to make it, sis! "_

_Flash!_

The dreams haunted him while he seeked peace from the world as he slept. SeeD commander, Squall Leonhart flipped onto his side, the side facing the door that revealed his dorm room to the world of the military school of Balamb; Balamb Garden.

Ever since last night at the SeeD graduation, with Rinoa on the balcony of the garden as it floated over the ocean, everything within had slowly begun to unrole itself out, but Rinoa still insisted on him being a little cold.

Squall couldn't help but crinkled his nose as he felt his thin feathered strands of his light brown hair brush up against his nose. He was laying on his back when he heard a soft cough to his right. Squall slowly inched his ungloved hand towards his Gunblade which was leaned up against the side of his bed.

He stretched his fingers and felt them graze over the leather grip handle before he wrapped his entire hand around it, feeling the comfort in holding it. All of a sudden, a soft small hand seized his own and stayed there not doing anything.

Squall reached over with his other hand and then clamped it down onto the small wrist. With one swift effortless tug, he lifted his intruder up into the air, bringing them down on top of him, their long hair falling over his face, the sweet smell of lavender and peaches filling his nostrils immediately.

Rinoa Heartilly giggled lightly as she tried to push herself off Squall's bare, toned chest, but Squall had wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her close, his face buried into the crook of her neck, inhaling her sweet fragrance.

Squall smirked and then rolled over until he was on top of her, pinning her arms above her head, as her hair fell in front of her face, laying fanned there while Squall blinked the sleep from his eyes and then gazed down at her, his deep sapphire blue eyes smiling.

" You do know the punishment for sneaking up your commander, right? " he murmured softly, tilting his head to the side.

Rinoa crinkled her nose and then blew at her hair, " _My_ commander? " she giggled. " I do believe you are their commander. For me... you're something different... "

Squall snorted softly, lowering his face to hers slowly, " But you do know the punishment, right? " he whispered now, the tip of his nose resting on hers, his eyes staring down into her dark chocolate brown ones.

Rinoa smiled and then squirmed underneath him, " I had to wake you up, and besides! I wasn't sneaking up on you... I was just doing what Quistis had asked me to do, and that was for me to come wake you up. "

Squall licked his lips and then planted a soft, tender kiss to her nose, " Why does Quistis want me up? "

Rinoa screwed her small heart-shaped into a frown, " She never told me... "

she replied lightly with a small pout. 

Squall sighed heavily and then slowly slid his hands down her arms from her wrists to rest on the bed beside her breasts. Rinoa cocked a dark brow and slowly sat up, sliding back so Squall wouldn't bump his face into her breasts.

" What's wrong, Squall? " she asked lightly watching his face as he kept his gaze staring on her stomach.

" Squall? Earth to Squall! Anybody home? " she said in a songlike voice, bringing a hand up to place two fingers under his chin and then tilt it upwards slightly so he was looking at her.

" What? " Squall asked, his eyes searching hers.

" N-nothing... you just seem to be a little out of it, that's all. It's like you haven't been sleeping properly... "

The right side of Squall's lips went up briefly before coming down as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed, running his hands through his hair, bringing the strands away from the sides of his face as he hunched forward, placing his face in his hands.

Rinoa eyed him, eyed his exposed skin and then brought her eyes to rest on his face that was buried in his hands. She bit her lip hard and then crawled over to her, resting her chin on his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him from behind, around his waist.

It was then she felt him go tense. Squall swallowed and then went to get up, but Rinoa pursed her lips, shook her head, and made sure she had a firm grip on him. Squall let out a groan of protest before suddenly getting up off the bed, reaching up behind him, wrapping his arms around Rinoa's small waist, bringing her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Rinoa let out a loud squeal as she felt herself pitch forward, but then was stopped by Squall's strong arms that held onto her tightly, telling her that he wasn't going to let her fall. Squall slowly crouched down to the ground and allowed Rinoa to climb off his back now.

" Squall... what's wrong? " she asked, walking in front of him.

" It's nothing, Rinoa... please... can we just drop it? " he asked, watching her.

Rinoa lowered her head as if she had just been told off. Squall sighed heavily and plowed his hand through his hair again, reaching out afterwards to gently grab Rinoa's wrist and bring her hands to his chest, placing the palms flat against his skin.

Rinoa looked up at him, a confused look within her eyes as Squall slowly slid his arms around her waist, bringing her close as he had the previous night. She slowly slid her hands up his chest and then wrapped her arms around his neck as Squall bent down, his eyes slowly drooping as his lips brushed up against hers in a soft kiss.

" I'm never going to leave you, Rinoa... I'm always going to have you... " he whispered against her lips, deepening the kiss afterwards, by sweeping her lower lip with his soft, warm tongue.

Rinoa felt her lower lip tremble as she slowly parted her lips, allowing his tongue to slide into her warm cave and press itself up to her tongue. Together they stood in the middle of his room, locked in a passionate kiss that left them breathless afterwards as they pulled away.

Still being held in his arms, Rinoa leaned forward, resting her ear to his chest, feeling the heat flushed skin beneath her ear as well as the strong heartbeat that would never give out anytime soon. She closed her eyes and bit her lip to stop it from trembling.

" You make it sound as if you're going to go away and leave me, Squall... " she whispered softly.

Squall closed his eyes and rested his cheek on the top of her head while bringing up a hand to gentle run his fingers through her hair.

_" I'm all alone... "_

" I'm not going to leave you, Rinoa... " he whispered again, holding her closer and tighter as if her body were a symbol or stuffed animal that was going to give him assurance....

_~~~~*~~~~_

" Well, well, well.... what do we have here? Morning blues? " Irvine Kinneas joked lightly as he stepped into the room that held the two lovers locked in a tight hug, followed closely by Selphie Tilmitt, Zell Dincht and Quistis Trepe.

Squall lifted his head from Rinoa's and glanced at Irvine before groaning and then sighing heavily, " Don't you all have something better to do then come barging here to bug us? " he muttered, breaking way from Rinoa to cross the room to his closet where he yanked out a black muscle shirt that clung to him tightly.

Rinoa slowly brought her arms up to her chest, hugging them tightly as if it were the only left for her now as she slowly walked towards the bed to sit down. Selphie frowned, her usual deep green eyes full of mischief and mystery, now a sad looking green as she walked over to Rinoa, her light brown hair that curled upwards on the sides bouncing as she walked.

" What's wrong, Rinoa? Did Squall be a meanie again? " she asked the other girl, wrapping a gentle arm around her slim shoulders.

Rinoa looked at the ground, shaking her head slowly, " No... it's not that... "

" Then what is it? Me? Us? " Squall suddenly blurted out, whirling around to face her, shrugging on his feathered leather jacket, gunblade in hand.

Rinoa's head snapped up and she cringed from the words as if he had slapped her. She then jumped up to face him, Selphie completely forgotten as was everyone else in the room. Everything revolved around Squall and Rinoa.

" What are you talking about, Squall? There's nothing wrong with you! Nothing at all. And us... well I sure as hell don't see anything wrong with us either... unless _you_ do? "

Irvine's eyebrows went up in surprise as did Zells as they watched from the side. Squall blinked and then sheathed his gunblade at his side. Bringing his gaze up to meets her, he shook his head slowly.

" I find nothing wrong... with us... " he replied softly.

" Then why are you acting this way? "

Squall bit his lip, " Acting like in what way? "

" L-like you're going to die in the next day or so! "

Everyone's head flew in Squall's direction and he brought his gaze slowly from Rinoa's flushed face to the ground. Quistis knitted her light brows together and then took a step towards Squall, a hand outstretched.

" Squall... is this true? Are you going to die soon? "

_" I'm all alone... "_

Squall lifted his eyes to hers and then pursed his lips as he shook his head hard, " No! You've all got the wrong idea... "

" Squall... you know if you're having problems that you can come talk to us. We're always here to help you out... " Selphie murmured softly to him.

Squall glanced at her, " I know, Selph... I know. I appreciate it.. " he replied lightly, brushing past Quistis to make his way out of the room, away from them all to blow some steam in the Training center.

Zell and Irvine quickly stepped in front of his path, blocking the door from him, blocking all means of possible escape. Squall glared at the, both and then pursed his lips, a hand on his hip.

" Move! " he demanded.

Irvine and Zell glanced at each other before crossing their arms over their chests and returning his glare. Zell shook his head hard, " We can't let you get out this easily, Squall. You have to tell us... let us help you! "

" Listen to yourselves! " Squall cried out in exasperation. " You all seem to think that I'm going to die or something, like you're never going to see me again. Well... I'm just going down to the Training center if you don't mind, and as you commander, I _demand_ that you let me pass by. "

Irvine sighed heavily, " Should we, Zell? "

Zell glanced from Squall's pissed expression to Irvine's troubled one, " Well... yeah... we might as well. "

Irvine rolled his eyes and then moved to the side as did Zell to allow their angered commander to pass by, disappearing behind the sliding door of his dorm...

_~~~~*~~~~_

" What's the matter, Edea? " Cid Kramer asked as he walked up behind his wife, Edea Kramer, or otherwise known as the soceress Edea.

Edea blinked from her daydream and then glanced over her shoulder at Cid. Shaking her head lightly, she flashed him a soft smile.

" I'm alright... just daydreaming... " she replied lightly, reaching up to give his hand a gentle squeeze before looking back out the window.

Cid frowned lightly at his wife's back, " I hope you're alright... " he murmured.

Edea smiled again and then frowned lightly as she tried to figure out what was going on with Squall, the boy who had been alone most of his child years. She kept seeing him standing there in front of the dark gray stone pillar in the front of the orphange just staring up at the gray clouds overtop that dropped rain.

His sapphire blue eyes had been troubled and filled with pain when Ellone had left him, left him in her care since he was the only one left out of the seven children there. Edea closed her eyes and then shook her head as she slowly turned away from the window to find Cid's eyes on her, watching her, searching her tear streaked face.

" Alright.. what's wrong? What'd I do now? I know I didn't exactly cook the dinner right last night for our anniversary... do you want me to get on my knees and beg for forgiveness? " he joked lightly, but then shut up when he saw she was serious.

_" I'm all alone... "_

" I'm all alone... " Edea whispered softly, voicing the small frightened voice that kept echoing through her head.

Cid blinked and then wrapped her in his arms, " You're not alone, honey... you still have me... isn't that good enough? " he whispered into her hair.

Edea wept quietly, remaining silent, just standing there in his arms as he slowly rocked her back and forth gently...

_" I'm all alone... "_

_~~~~*~~~~_

Squall put on his mean looking face as he strode down the hallway towards the training center. Everyone who passed by him would smile or wave, but when they saw they killing look in his eyes, the large cloud overhead of anger, they just ignored him and trained their eyes and hands on something else.

_" I'm all alone... "_

" Get out of my head! Just leave me alone... " Squall muttered outloud as he turned the corner and walked up to the door that would lead him into the training center.

There was a loud cacking and then silence, causing Squall to stop in his tracks in confusion, the look of puzzlement replacing anger and annoyance as he looked around at his surroundings.

_" I'm all alone... "_

Over and over, those same words kept playing in his mind, literally driving him closer and closer to the line of loosing all sanity. Squall clenched his teeth as he let out a low growl as he shoved the doors to the training center open so hard that bounced off the wall and nearly crashed into him.

_" I'm all alone... "_

" Stop it! " Squall shouted, his deep rich voice echoing off the light gray walls as he strode down the long hallway towards the metal caged doors that block all monsters from escaping and placing the garden in jepordy. 

_" I can't leave you, Squall... I **won't** leave you. I'll always be there for you... "_ the voice whispered in his mind, leaving a harsh, menacing tone behind, followed closely by a loud evil laughter that made his ears ring as he stopped just in front of the metal caged doors.

_" You know me, Squall... I know you... "_

_" I'm all alone... "_

" No I'm not.. " Squall muttered.

_" Oh, but you are, Squall. But you are... "_

After a few minutes of thinking who it could be who's inflicting his mind with these bad memories that he wanted to push away, wanted to bury deep within and never have them show up, he blinked and then gasped quietly as he finally figured out who it was.

_" That's right, my boy... I'm back! "_

_~~~~*~~~~_

" New sorceress threat?! How'd the hell did you manage to figure this out, Kiros? " ex-Galbadian soldier and president of Esthar demanded, jumping up from his chair, his hands planted firmly on the top of his large desk.

Kiros sighed heavily and scratched the back of his neck, " That's the thing, Laguna... we just... knew... "

" Oh for Hyne's sake! Does Ellone know aoubt this? " Laguna Loire asked, sitting back down in the large leather chair.

" As a matter of fact I do, uncle Laguna... " the soft voice floated into the room as Ellone walked into it, her arms hugging her chest.

Laguna groaned and ran a hand over his face, his deep green eyes(or blue???) searched Ellone's soft chocolate ones before closing.

" Why didn't you tell me earlier? "

Kiros glanced at Ellone, " Well... we have our reasons, Laguna... "

Laguna placed a hand over his eyes and then parted two fingers so he could see them through the crack, " And that reason would be why? What? "

" Uncle Laguna... it concerns Squall... " Ellone spoke up lightly, biting her lip as she watched his expression.

Lagune nearly jumped out of his chair, " What?! How? How could he get involved with a sorceress? "

Ellone frowned, " Uncle Laguna? Have you gotten _that_ old already? Squall's been in love with the soceress Rinoa Heartilly for the past while now... "

Heartilly. Laguna sighed heavily against the memories of him and Julia. They were quickly replaced with memories of him and Raine. He took his hand from his eyes and then looked at Kiros before looking at Ellone.

" Ellone? We have to get a hold of him somehow... "

Ellone quirked a straight dark brow, " And why? "

" We have to warn him... "

" Of what? " Kiros asked.

" Of this sorceress threat. I'm sure SeeD doesn't know about it, they're usually that last ones to get this sort of information. We have to warn him and the rest of SeeD.

Ellone snorted softly, " And what happens if we tell him straight up that there's _another_ sorceress threat? What do you think he'll do then? "

" He's not going to be too happy, Laguna... " Kiros warned.

Laguna waved his hand through the air, " He's my boy, ain't he? "

Ellone and Kiros both nodded.

" Well then? If he can beat the living daylights out of Ultimecia and manage to survive, then I'm sure he'll be able to handle this information... "

Ellone frowned, " I'm not following you, uncle Laguna... "

Kiros nodded, " Yes... I agree.. "

" Aww, you guys are no fun! "

" We would be fun if you just knew how to explain things a little more better! " Ellone replied.

Laguna rolled his eyes, " Alright... he beat Ultimecia, right? Right... anywho, so he can beat her, then he can beat this one. Who said anything about this one being twice as strong... "

" We didn't... we don't even know! " Ellone nearly shouted.

How dare he put his own son in danger!

" Whoa... calm down, Ellone. Calm... if we don't know then we're just going to have to stay on stand by till we gather more information on this new sorceress. But in the meantime... I believe it's time to give some olds friends a call and warn them about the new sorceress. Wouldn't you all agree? "

_~~~~*~~~~_

_Author's Note:_ Well? I do hope you liked this and want to learn more about what's going to happen. Sorry it was sooo long... I had to make it long, I really hate short chapters! Well... I'm off to write some more before beddy-by time... ja ne!


End file.
